1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image playback apparatus which plays back image data stored in a storage medium, and the control method, and storage medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of sorting image data captured by a digital camera using differing time information has been suggested. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-320514 (reference 1 hereinafter), sorting of files created by a device is performed according to shooting times of the files, and externally acquired files are sorted using acquisition times. With this technique, a flag which indicates an image that is taken by the device itself and its shooting time are stored in the image file data, and the time to be used is determined by referring to the flag.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-046675 (reference 2 hereinafter) discloses that when an image file is created, shooting time is recorded in creation time of the image file, and the creation time is recorded in modification time of the image file.
However, with the method described in reference 1, information regarding time cannot be acquired unless the information within the image data is not acquired. In other words, it is necessary to analyze image data for all images, and impedes high speed image search and playback. Further, with the method of reference 2, only those files created by the device itself are considered, but not the images acquired from external sources.